Keserű
by babu.miriel
Summary: Dean a Pokolban, Castiel meglátogatja...
1. chapter 1

Forróság. Fojtogató, mindent magába szippantó meleg, tömény levegő, ami mintha ólomsúllyal ülne meg a légutaiban.

Dean kínlódva szedte a levegőt, tüdeje sípolt, ahogy a szenes talajon kuporogott. Körülölelte a sötétség, csak egyetlen apró, izzó fénykör terült el alatta. Égette, szúrta a bőrét, mintha egy forró kályha oldalának dőlt volna, de nem volt ereje felemelkedni róla. Fájdalom-könnyeit felszárította a Pokol kiapadhatatlan tüze, és csak a szenvedés maradt.

Szenvedés. Magába fordulva sikoltott, Samre gondolva, akit ott hagyott fent, aki most védtelen, és az életére, amit már sosem kaphat vissza. Görcsösen leszorított szemei mögött rémképek sora villogott, fülét megtöltötte a Pokol mélyén kínlódó lelkek tébolyult sikolya. Néha nem tudta, saját hangját hallja, vagy másokét, a valóság összeolvadt a lüktető látomásokkal.

 _Saam!_

Ordított, de csak gondolatainak örvénye kavarodott fel. Nem szólt, torka kiszáradt, csak magában ostormolta lelkét.

 _Saaam!_

A fájdalom végigszaladt a gerincén, szemei kipattantak, ahogy a levegő félúton a tüdejébe elakadt. Zihált, kezei görcsösen ökölbe szorultak, majd elernyedtek. Elájult.

Csak így menekülhet a fájdalomtól, az eszméletlenség tompa mámora nyújt egyedül menedéket. Lebegett, gondolatok nélkül sodródott elméje felszínén, szenvedésének kínja távolinak tűnt, mintha sosem érezte volna. Ilyenkor azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké így maradhatna. Ám hamarosan ismét visszarántják a valóságba, s ismét érzi a forróságot, ami rosszabb, mint bármikor előtte. Egy démon kárörvendő hangja csendült elméjében, minden szava pengeként szabdalja lelkét.

Miattad fog meghalni!

Miattad!

Miattad...

Dean ordított, mellkasán felszakadt a póló, vére vörösre festette a koromtól fekete vásznat. A démon kacagott, Dean kicsavarodott pózban vergődött a földön, homlokáról szemébe csordult véres verítéke. Sikoltott, rekedt hangja csak még jobban feltüzelte a démont, szájába fémes íz vegyült.

Aztán vége lett.

Egyetlen pillanat alatt tűnt el a démon, a forróság, a sötét, és hűvös, aranyfehér fény töltötte meg a helyet, beragyogva a lelkét. Csak a lüktető fájdalom maradt, és a végtelen, gravitáció nélküli térben skarlát gyöngyökként felemelkedő vércseppek.

Egy alak sejlett fel a fény hálójából, szétterülő, fehér szárnyai szellőt kavartak.

Dean magatehetetlenül feküdt a hátán, szemét a közeledő angyalon tartva. Mellkasa szabálytalan ütemben emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy mohón kapkodta a kristálytiszta levegőt. Az angyal letérdelt mellé, ballonkabátja szétterült az anyagtalan levegőn, szárnyai védőn ölelték körbe Deant.

\- Ki... Ki vagy te? - motyogta Dean, miközben az angyal hűs kendőt borított a homlokára. A lüktető fájdalom enyhült, ahogy a hideg érintés nyomán eltűnt a véres, fekete korom, és előbukkant Dean elkínzott, sápadt arca.

\- A nevem Castiel - szólt az angyal, és végigsimított a kendővel Dean arcán.

\- Ho...

\- Cs-ss, ne beszélj - suttogta Castiel, Dean ajkára téve ujját. - Hagynod kell, hogy segítsek.

És Castiel lehunyta a szemét, tenyerén fény gyúlt, ahogy finoman Dean mellkasa fölé emelte a kezét. Hideg, sugárzó csápok ölelték körbe, s a szaggató kín pillanatokon belül tompa sajgássá enyhült. Az angyal kimerülten ejtette ölébe a kezét. Kék szemét lehunyta egy pillanatra, majd elmormolt egy imát, és Dean háborgó lelke megnyugodott. Castiel nézte, ahogy eddig feszült arca kisimul, és megfogta az erőtlenül felé tapogatózó kezet.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta Dean, és az angyal bólintott. Óvatosan elengedte Dean kezét és felemelkedett, szárnya hűs fuvallatban fürdette meg Dean álomba merülő arcát.

Aztán ismét egyedül maradt. A fény sápadni kezdett, széleit mohón falták fel a narancsszín lángok, hogy végül Dean megint egy forró, sötét katlanban találja magát. De most lelkében béke honolt, az angyal kék szemét látta álmában maga előtt, és a fájdalom eltörpült a szívét megtöltő hála mellett.

Ordítás hasított a levegőbe, és Dean szemei kipattantak. Egy démon öltött alakot mellette, szemei tűzben égtek. Felrántotta a fiút a földről, forró lehelete felborzolta annak haját, karmai nyakába vágtak.

\- Ki volt itt veled? - suttogta Dean arcába, de az makacsul összeszorította a száját. A démon szája kárörvendő mosolyra húzódott. - Nem beszélsz?

Dean megvonaglott a fájdalomhullámtól, ami végigszaladt levegőben kapálózó testén. Vércseppek hullottak a földre, hogy ott sisteregve elpárologjanak. Dean sebei felszakadtak, s ő levegőért kapkodva zuhant a földre. A démon gyomron rúgta. - Majd megtanulod... - Még egy rúgás, Dean nyögve görnyedt össze. -, hogy amíg itt rohadsz... - Újabb rúgás. -, azt csinálod... - A démon ezúttal messzire repítette a fiút. -, amit mi mondunk!

Dean nyöszörögve tápászkodott fel, állkapcsán ütés csattant, orra vérezni kezdett.

\- Ki gyógyított meg? - kérdezte a démon ismét.

\- Rohadj meg - köpött a lába elé Dean, majd felordított. Belülről szinte elemésztette az elviselhetetlen fájdalom, a démon perverz élvezettel figyelte szenvedését, ahogy visszazuhant a saját vérével borított padlóra.

\- Tudod, Dean - guggolt le mellé. -, itt nem tudunk megölni, de... - Karmával végigkarcolta a fiú mellkasán tátongó sebet. - annyi fájdalmat okozunk neked, amennyit nem fogsz ép ésszel elbírni.

Ezzel a démon fekete füstté válva eltűnt, és Dean a hátára fordulva megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Egy izzadtságcsepp csordult le a homlokán, teste merő veríték volt, a sós lé csípte friss sebeit. A kínzó hőség szaggatta a tüdejét, és a hely a szokásosnál is sötétebbnek tűnt.

Dean nem tudta, mennyi ideig fekhetett ott sajgó végtagokkal, orrában vérszaggal. Lehettek percek, vagy akár órák is, az idő idelent végtelennek tűnt. Gondolatai akaratlanul is a mellkasát szaggató fájdalom felé terelődtek, hiába küzdött ellene. Szemében fájdalomkönnyek csillogtak, kiszáradt ajkán egyetlen szó szökött ki a kárhozottak sikolyaitól terhes levegőbe:

\- Castiel...

Szikrák pattantak, megvonaglottak a füstfelhők, ahogy Dean egyedül feküdt a sötétben, és imádkozott. A szavak elméje legmélyén csendültek, egymásba kapaszkodva fonták körül a még ép lelkét, hogy védelmező ölelésbe vonják. S ő elrejtőzött az ima mögött, félve és remélve, hogy könyörgése meghallgattatik-e.

Arcán ismét érezte a hideg fuvallatot, az angyal érintése nyomán megborzongott a bőre. Felpillantott Castielre, aki arcán döbbent szörnyülködéssel tekintett megkínzott testére.

\- Eljöttél - suttogta döbbenten Dean.

Castiel bólintott.

\- Mi... Miért segítesz nekem? - kérdezte Dean, hangja karcos volt a belélegzett füsttől.

Az angyal ismét megtisztította a kendővel Dean arcát, és csak azután válaszolt.

\- Mert fontos vagy.

Dean nem értette, de hallotta Castiel hangján, hogy hiába faggatná. Inkább behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy az angyalszárnyak hűvösében Castiel ismét meggyógyítsa a sebeit. Hagyta, hogy imájának elsuttogott szavai átmossák a lelkét, és újra érezze a békességet. Azután hallotta, ahogy a szárnyak suhogva felemelkednek, érezte a fuvallatot az arcán, és Castiel keze után kapott.

\- Ne menj el! - kérte, könyörgőn tekintve a kék szemekbe.

Az angyal a távolba pillantott, majd nesztelenül visszaereszkedett mellé. Nem eresztette el a fiú kezét.

Dean hunyorogva bámult fel a hófehér szárnyakra feje felett. Pillantását végigfuttatta a - látszatra - selymes tollakon, ám valamin megakadt a szeme. Karnyújtásnyira tőle, ahol a szárny úgy a dereka tájékán a földet súrolta, kormos feketeség tolakodott fel a legalsó tollakon. Dean lassan felemelte a kezét, úgy érezte, mintha ólomsúlyt kötöttek volna rá. Megérintette a fekete tollakat, majd felszisszenve elrántotta az ujját. A tollak tűzforróak voltak.

Megfordulván Castiel szomorú arcával találta szembe magát, ám az angyal nem volt hajlandó választ adni a ki nem mondott kérdésre.

\- Mennem kell - mondta, és hatalmas szárnyaival örvényt kavarva maga mögött hagyta Deant, aki már szinte észre sem vette, ahogy a forró, füstös levegő újra körülveszi. Fásult nyugalommal tűrte, hogy az ezúttal többedmagával visszatérő démon felszaggassa a hasát, karját, tűrte a pofonokat.

 _Hiszen ő maga mondta, itt nem ölhetnek meg_ \- gondolta, és a démon arcába vigyorgott.

Castiel látogatásai erőt adtak neki, már nem kuporgott összeroppanva a földön, nem rezzent össze minden távoli ordításra. Hiába perzselte a forróság a bőrét, csalt sajgó hólyagokat a karjára, ő konokul meredt a semmibe. Hiába ütötték-verték a démonok, míg a végén nem kapott levegőt a saját vérétől, ő csak bemutatott nekik, és tűrt.

\- Ki gyógyított meg?! - kérdezték tőle egy-egy késszúrás után, és Dean leszarta, amit mondanak.

Egy-egy különösen fájdalmas óra után megérkezett a várt szárnysuhogás, a hűs kéz, a megnyugtató hang. Az angyal tartotta Deanben a lelket, a látogatásai adtak erőt neki, hogy ne süllyedjen végleg az őrületbe.

\- Miért vagy itt? - faggatózott Dean, ám sosem kapott egyenes választ. Castiel csak csendre intette, majd meggyógyította, a szavak lassan megszokottá váltak a fiú számára.

Ám egyvalami nem volt rendben.

Egyre több szénfekete toll bukkant fel Castiel szárnya szélén, minden látogatás után jobban dominálva. Dean aggódva figyelte az angyal sápadt arcát, miközben feje annak ölében pihent. Castiel épp egy csúnya vágást gyógyított a vállán, ujjai Dean félhosszú hajtincsei között nyugodtak, és a koromszín lassan kúszott fel egy újabb fehér tollpihén. Dean oldalra nyúlva a kezébe vette a szárny végét, mire az angyal összerezzent, arca halvány pírba borult.

\- Cas... Mi ez? - Dean sötét lélektükrei úgy vizslatták az angyal kék szemeit, mintha annak lelkének legmélyét akarnák megpillantani.

Castiel elfordult.

\- Engedd el - suttogta halkan, mégis parancsolón.

\- Nem - jelentette ki Dean, és oldalra hengeredve felült. - Castiel, mi történik a szárnyaddal?

Ám Castiel konokul összeszorította a száját.

\- A Pokol miatt van, ugye? - komorodott el Dean. - Castiel, nézz rám! Hallod?

Dean egy dühös mozdulattal megragadta az angyal állát, és maga felé fordította. Castiel szeme szikrákat szórt, ahogy a fiú egészen közelről meredt az arcába.

\- Castiel... - Dean dühös mondatfoszlányai a torkán akadtak, csak tátogott, néha odanyögve, "Castiel". Csak bámulta az angyal szomorú, kék szemeit, sápadt arcát, és nem tudta eldönteni, mit akar. Elküldeni, vagy marasztalni, hogy enyhítse a szenvedését.

Az önérdek és a szeretet csatát vívott a lelkében, amíg ujjai vasmarokként szorultak Castiel állára.

Aztán sóhajtott, és bénultan leejtette a kezét.

\- Menj.


	2. chapter 2

\- Tessék? - meredt rá értetlenül az angyal olyan arccal, mint aki nem egészen érti, miért parancsolgathat neki egy ember.

\- Azt mondtam, menj el! - kiáltotta Dean, torka kapart, szeme égett, ahogy elfordult az angyaltól.

Ám Castiel nem mozdult, csak nézte Deant, arcán sajnálat és szeretet váltogatta egymást.

\- Tűnés! - ordította Dean, és ököllel esett neki Castiel szárnyának. - Menj már! Hagyj itt, és mentsd az életed, te szentimentális barom!

Castiel felemelkedett, arca érzelemmentes volt, ahogy a földön kuporgó Dean fölé magasodott. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, majd az angyal elrugaszkodott a földről, és magával vitte a kellemes hűvöst is. A forróság gyomron taszította Deant, aki most megtörten terült el a hamuban. Elgyötörten grimaszolva fogadta az érkező démonokat.

\- Nyugi van, haver - tápászkodott fel a térdére Dean. - Már elment, ni...

A démon egy századmásodperc alatt fojtotta belé a levegőt, ujjait Dean nyaka köré fonva.

\- Ne szemtelenkedj, öcsi! - hörögte az arcába, tüzes leheletétől Deannek csípni kezdett a szeme.

A démon intett a társainak.

\- Úgy gondoltuk, ideje egy kicsit megleckéztetni.

Dean rémülten pillantotta meg a közeledő pokolfajzatok kezében megcsillanó pengéket, és rögtön összeállt a kép.

\- Neem. Nemnem. Ugye ezt nem gondoljátok... Ááh!

Dean ordított, kapálózott, amíg képes volt rá, a fájdalom maga alá gyűrte, és ezúttal nem volt menekvés. Tűzvirágok borították megszaggatott testét, agya elborult, de nem tudott elájulni. Ez volt a legrosszabb. A démonok őszinte örömmel húzták végig meztelen testén pengéiket újra meg újra, míg le nem telt a nap. Dean saját vérében feküdt tehetetlenül, csak a szeme járt ide-oda, ahogy a kárhozottak kiáltásai feltűntek és elhaltak körülötte. Egész teste lüktetett, agya tiltakozott, lelke elméje legtávolabbi zugába fészkelte magát, rémülten ringatózva a sarokban.

A démonok pedig minden nap eljöttek érte Minden egyes nap megkínozták, szétszaggatták, Dean pedig tűrt, pedig hiába várta a megmentő szárnyakat. Castiel nem jött többet. Dean egyszerre remélte, hogy nem látja többet, hogy ezzel megmenti az angyal életét, és várta minden nap végén, hogy érintése enyhítse fájdalmát, szavai megnyugtassák háborgó lelkét. Ám hiába várt, és ez egyszerre töltötte el kétségbeeséssel és megnyugvással. Úgy érezte, még pár nap, és egyszerűen az elméje daravokra szakad. A tűz időtlennek tűnt, a forróság sosem apadt, és Dean egyre kevesebb ideig bírta ordítás nélkül. Minden nappal jobban lerombolták védőbástyáit.

Vér, iszony, szenvedés, fájdalomkönnyek, pofon, penge,vér, vicsor, szaggató fájdalom, éber kábulat, újra meg újra, kárhozat,vér, sikoly, zakatoló gondolatok, végtelen idő, kitartás, egy utolsó kiáltás, míg végül...

\- Elég!

A démonok elégedetten elvigyorodtak, és az eddig saját húsát szabdaló kést az ő kezébe adták.

\- Tudod, mit kell tenned - mondta a démon, és a démonok serege szétvált előtte. Két pokolfajzat durván a földre taszított egy lányt, egyenest Dean lába elé. Szőke haja csomókban lógott, kezén véres zúzódások húzódtak, ahol a démonok érintették. Szeme könnyben úszott, gátlástalanul zokogva markolta meg Dean lábát.

\- Kérlek, nee... Könyörgöm...

Dean kezében megremegett a penge, ahogy harcot vívott a lelkiismeretével. Szívét megkeményítette, és lehajolt a nőhöz.

\- Sajnálom - mondta, de nem nézett a szemébe.

A penge húsba vágott, sikoly hasított a levegőbe, a démonok pedig ezúttal megkegyelmeztek Deannek.

Reszketeg lélegzetvétele volt az egyetlen zaj körülötte, a pokol lakóinak kiáltása elhalt, mielőtt Dean füléhez jutott volna. Remegve és rettegve kuporgott a földön, feje lüktetett az erőlködéstől. Próbálta kizárni a sikolyokat, a könnyeket, az érzést, ahogy a kezében tartott penge beleszalad a megkínzottba, ám hiába. A kép csak egyre élénkebben élt emlékeiben, és lelke nem nyugodhatott. Hajába tépett, kínjában fogait csikorgatta, tüdeje sípolt. Rémülten kapta szeme elé a kezét, amikor a tűz felcsapott előtte.

\- Dean Winchester! - dörrent egy hang, amit ő túl jól ismert, és legszívesebben arcba köpte volna a démont. - Úgy véljük, készen állsz.

\- Készen? Mégis mire? - ült fel Dean, egyenesen a démon fekete pupillájába tekintve. Annak tekintete mindent elárult. - Oh. Oooh.

\- Állj fel, és lépj közénk, vagy maradj itt, és az örök kárhozatra leszel ítélve!

Dean habozott. Titkon reménykedett, hogy megmenekülhet, ám egyre inkább ráébredt, hogy hiába áltatja magát, magára van utalva. Nehézkesen feltápászkodott. Legalább visszamehet partizni a földre, amíg le nem vadásszák. Lelke tiltakozott, rémülten kutatta a kibúvót. Teste nem akart engedelmeskedni, de nagy nehezen kipréselte magából a három szót:

\- Mit kell tennem?

\- BUKJ LE!

A démonok döbbent tekintetének kereszttüzében Dean a földre vetette magát, szája hamuval lett tele. Mennyei fény robbant mellette, a démonok a fájdalomtól vicsorogva görnyedtek össze. Tarkóját ismerős hűvös cirógatta meg, és ő reménykedve fordult hátra.

Pár méterre tőle Castiel állt, hatalmas szárnya felől vakító, fehér fény áradt, ahogy felé nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Dean! - hívta őt, és Dean egy pillanatig moccanni sem bírt. Mind meghalnak itt, mi a fenéért jött vissza? - Dean! - csattant fel az angyal türelmetlenül. - Erre nincs idő!

A tűz kitartóan ostromolta Castielt, a fényburok egyre szűkebben ragyogott alakja körül. A démonok tehetetlenül álltak, fejüket fogva ordítottak a fájdalomtól, izzó szemük egyenesen Deanre meredt.

Dean megrázkódott, és az angyal felé vetette magát.

Robbanás, fény, valós, szemfájdító ragyogás, majd csend. Süket, végtelen csend, egy icipici lélegzetvétel sem hallott, sem tűzropogás, kiáltás, zümmögés, semmi.

Aztán hirtelen levegő áramlott a tüdejébe, és szemei kipattantak. Porhanyós föld szaga szökött orrába, feje felett tömör fát tapintott. Lélegzetvétele kapkodóvá vált, ahogy Dean rádöbbent, hol is van.

Eközben valahol messze Castiel lógatta a lábát egy magas falról. Alatta végtelen mélység, bodros felhők takarták a lelátást, és békés csend vette körül.

Lehunyt szeme mögött látta a sírt, látta Deant, ahogy magához tér, érezte a rémülettel vegyes reményt a szívében, érezte minden egyes szívdobbanását, ahogy a szabadulásért küzd. Szárnya megrebbent, ahogy ösztönösen indult volna segíteni neki, ám visszatartotta magát. Tilos. Keze megremegett ölében, ahogy a tenni akarás vágya ellen küzdött folyamatosan.

Örült, hogy Dean kiszabadult, boldogan fogadta magába a felőle érkező hatalmas megkönnyebbülést, majd a röpke boldogságot.

Ám ő maga nem volt teljesen boldog. Bár a fiú kiszabadult, a legfontosabb dolgot nem hozhatta magával: Őt. Vagyis az emlékét. A Pokol kínjainak minden perce megmarad benne, csendben, titokban emésztve lelke legmélyét, de rá, a segítségre, amit kapott tőle, nem fog emlékezni. Az összes pillanat, tekintet, hangtalan eszmecsere, a szárnyai óvó védelme alatt töltött nyugalmas percek emléke mind elveszik, és egyedül ő, Castiel fogja tudni, mitkelleneéreznie Deannek vele kapcsolatban. Ám ennek ezután is titokban kell maradnia, és ez fájt a legjobban. Dean úgy fog tekinteni rá, mint egy ismeretlenre, mint a vadászata egyik alanyára, és nem mint a megmentőjére.

Castiel döbbenten pillantott a kézfejére hulló könycseppre. A mennyei fény megcsillant a felszínén, ahogy lerázta a felhők közé. A könnycsepp zuhant, zuhant lefele, magával ragadva fájdalmat, szeretetet és reményt, és valahol messze Amerikában zuhogni kezdett az eső.


End file.
